Love connects opposites
by Wolfsonic602
Summary: this is a story of my sonic yoai OC couple, If you don't like don't read. There will be some 18 stuff later on in the story so if you don't like that, I'll give you a warning.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story contains yoai, if you don't like Don't read**_

TJ P.O.V.

A blue wolf with two more colors darker colors of blue on his ear and tail, he wore orange shorts with a darker orange around the openings,he walk slowly into town. He looked around not sure were to go, he saw a red wolf wearing camo cargo pants with dark brown boots. He was working on a what looked like a blue mustang, he stood when he seemed to be done and closed the hood. the wolf turned TJ saw two scars on his stomach and one on his shoulder and the wolf saw TJ looking at him and TJ looked down and kept walking.

Brutus's P.O.V.

It felt like someone was watching him "great it better not be another girl" Brutus mumbled to himself. Brutus closed the hood and turned around to see a blue wolf watching him but, the wolf looked down and kept walking.

"who was that?" a voice asked. Brutus shrugged and turned to see his two best friends Tyler a rottweiler, who wore cargo shorts, red and blue colored sneakers and a black jacket. Brian was a black and white wolf, he wore brown pants and black sneakers. Brian's father Mr. P was the mechanic in the town and was Brutus's adopted father after his parents died in a fire.

"I'll park this around back for Mr. Johnson, to pick up" Brutus said. he turned on the car and drove it near the back and walked in the back door and to the office. Mr. P sat at his desk and smiled when he saw Brutus enter.

"I finished up the mustang Mr. P" Brutus said and he handed him the keys.

Mr. P smiled "well done, now you can go" Brutus nodded as he walked to Brian and Tyler and made there way to Tyler's house. Tyler opened the door and let them come in, he flicked on the light and they walked to his living room. Tyler put in call of duty and Brutus smiled, he was the best player out of all three of them and beat them every game.

"no fair Brutus, you always win" Brian whined

Brutus rolled his eyes and smiled "maybe it's because I'm just that good" Brutus smiled as he stood. He said quick goodbyes to his friends and started to walk home. It was dark and a small snow fall started to come down as he was half way home (it's the middle of winter).

Brutus's ear flicked when he heard a voice. "hey look fresh meat" Brutus recognized that voice, it was Thorn the brown fox. Brutus looked down the ally to see Thorn's gang. Thorn wore a brown scarf around his neck and black jeans and black sneakers. four other's stood beside him one was a dark purple fox named Vixen or also Thorn's girlfriend. Brutus snarled softly when he saw they cornered the blue wolf he saw earlier, the blue wolf was bloodied and beaten with pure terror in his eyes.

"why don't you leave him alone, Thorn" Brutus called.

Thorn turned toward him and sneered "oh look it's the mighty Brutus, your going to lose a fight someday"

"I haven't lost one yet and I won't ever lose one" Brutus said. He was fighting Thorn and many others since High school and knew how to defend himself.

Thorn spoke "why do you want to protect this useless scrape of fur!"

"cause every life is worth saving, even from you" Brutus said as two of Thorn's gang tried to grab him but, he he grabbed one by the neck and held him there the second one got hit by a strong punch to the face and fell down unconscious. "really, hide yourself behind your minions, how pathetic" Brutus threw the first attacker who was a black dog to the ground. Brutus walked up to Thorn but, was stopped by another on of Thorn's group, a light blue female mongoose. Brutus grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her into the wall and kept walking. Thorn and Vixen retreated away from Brutus and raced past him but, before Thorn could leave Brutus grabbed his tail and with a quick punch to Thorn's face he turned back to the blue wolf. Brutus shook him and saw a small pool of blood, Brutus gently put him on his back to see a piece of glass stuck in the blue wolf's skin. Brutus gently as he possibly can lifted the smaller male and walked the rest of the way to his house. Brutus with some trouble opened the door and walked inside, the door closed and he made his way to his guest room. Brutus set the blue wolf down on the bed and he left to get the first aid kit in his bathroom. Brutus walked back in and settled down beside the wolf and very carefully removed the glass. Brutus heard the smaller wolf groan in pain and a small twig of guilt filled him, for some reason he hated to see this male in pain. Brutus propped the small wolf head on his shoulder so he could wrap the bandages easier. Brutus set the wolf back down on the bed and covered up with blankets. Brutus sighed as he left the room but, part of him wanted to stay near that wolf but, he didn't want to scare him.

TJ's P.O.V.

TJ vision fogged in and out. One moment he was on the cold hard ground hearing a voice, then to being carried in strong but, very gently arms, to him laying in a comfy bed with gentle hands wrapping a bandage around his stomach. TJ woke up with blankets covering him, keeping him warm. TJ gently tried to sit up but, let out a small gasp of pain and held his side.

"whoa whoa whoa easy there" TJ heard someone say and he instantly leaped back, out of reach.

"s...stay back" TJ said with a pitiful snarl, he looked at the wolf before him and recognized him when he saw him early.

"nice snarl" the wolf said jokingly "I was just here to clean your wounds and fix your bandages" TJ looked at the wolf and saw he was larger then him so there was no way that he could escape. TJ relaxed his muscles and moved back to the spot he was on. The wolf sat next to him and very gently remover the bandages.

"this might sting a bit" the wolf said as he gently placed a wet cotton ball on the deep cut and TJ winced slightly "sorry, I'm Brutus by the way"

"T...TJ" TJ said softly 'why did I tell him my name!' TJ thought. TJ watched as Brutus gently finished cleaning up TJ's wound and wrapped it back up. "thank you" TJ smiled slightly.

"no problem" Brutus said with a smile and he left the room. TJ watched as he left and he rested he hand on the tightly but, not to tightly wrapped bandages 'what is this feeling' TJ whispered in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Brutus's P.O.V

Brutus awoke to the sound of a scream, it's been a week since TJ was here. Brutus leaped out of bed and ran to the guest room and opened the door "TJ?" Brutus called in, he was clenching his blanket tightly in his hands with tears streaming down his face. Brutus walked into the room and gathered him into his arms with a gently, reassuring hug. Brutus gently shushed and spoke softly to TJ when ever he gave off small whimpers. Brutus gently whipped away the tears. "It's ok, TJ I'm here" Brutus whispered softly to TJ.

TJ's P.O.V.

TJ snuggled close to Brutus, he felt safe in his arms. He felt Brutus gently rub his back in comfort with small words whispered softly to TJ. The smaller wolf rested his head on Brutus's chest and slowly drifted into sleep. TJ woke up to see Brutus still holding him but, asleep. TJ smiled and gently slipped out of his grasp and he went downstairs, to the living room. The small wolf went to his bag and took out his laptop and turned it on. He opened a link and started typing. He was 17 and took online classes, Brutus was 18 but, he didn't go to college he went to help work for Mr. P at his garage. TJ learned that Mr. P and Mrs. P was Brutus's adopted parents. TJ didn't know what happened to Brutus's real parents but, he didn't ask. The small wolf stood from his seat on the couch and went to the kitchen making sure he saved what he was working on. TJ got a coffee jug and placed it in the machine and turned it on. Brutus always woke up to the smell of coffee.

Brutus's P.O.V

Brutus groaned slightly as a sweet aroma filled his nose, the large wolf took his pillow and covered his head with it, Hoping to go back to sleep. The smell seeped threw the pillow and Brutus sat up "Damn it" Brutus mumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes "why did I tell him" Brutus stood and walked out of the room he didn't have to get to the garage till 10. When Brutus saw what time he groaned, it was 8 and Brutus cursed softly to himself. Brutus walked into the kitchen and sat down as he laid his head down on the table. He looked up when he heard TJ place down his cup "You know I don't have to go till 10 right" Brutus said as he grabbed the mug and took a drink. It was warm as it went down his throat and hoped the caffeine would kick in soon.

TJ smiled "I know"

"You suck" Brutus mumbled after another drink and he saw TJ smirk. Brutus saw TJ leave the kitchen and he went back on his computer. 'Must be doing his work' Brutus thought. The large wolf finished his cup, stood and left to take a shower. When Brutus finished he started to dry his fur, TJ still typed on his laptop as Brutus walked in. Brutus found himself looking all over TJ but, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Brutus looked at the time and saw it was 8:40, he sighed and looked at TJ "You know I have nothing to do now, right" Brutus said

"Maybe go in early" TJ said and Brutus knew he was smirking.

"Fine" Brutus said and his ears lay flat as he walked to grab his shoes. When his shoes was on, Brutus grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. His jacket was black with a light red stripe going down the sleeves. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and locked the door behind him. The large wolf went down his steppes and to the side walk. As he walked he passed Thorn and he snarled at him, Thorn glared back. Brutus saw the garage insight and he realized his mind was thinking about TJ, he felt a bit scared for TJ for being alone. Brutus walked into the garage still lost in thought and yelped slightly when someone grabbed his ear. Brutus quickly spun around to swing when he saw Tyler laughing. "Damn it, Tyler!" Brutus said and shoved him away. Tyler continued to laugh as Brutus walked to Mr. P's office.

"Hello Brutus, your here early" Mr. P said as he looked at the clock.

Brutus sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "TJ woke me up"

"Coffee?"

"Yea" Brutus replied with a sigh and Mr. P smiled.

"Alright, someone brought in a motorcycle today and he requested you" Mr. P said as he handed him the envelope with the key and what needs to be done. Brutus nodded and walked back out of the office and said a small good morning to Brian as he worked on a truck and he grabbed a tool box. Brutus looked to see a black motorcycle with red lining it. Brutus chuckled softly as he seemed to slightly recognize it. The large wolf started to work on it, it was missing side panels and he had to fix a broken gas container. A familiar voice was heard behind him "Long time no see" Brutus turned to see a familiar jet black hedgehog

"Hey Shadow! Thought this was your motorcycle" Brutus said as he stood up. He walked into the garage and looked around, he grabbed the side panels for a motorcycle and brought it back. Brutus's mind slowly drifted to TJ as he grabbed a tool from the toolbox. Shadow waited for Brutus to put the side panels on and he spoke "you seem distracted"

"Hmm?" Brutus said as he looked at Shadow and saw what he did wrong. He held hammer instead of a screw driver "you didn't see anything" Brutus mumbled and he grabbed the correct tool. "

You have something on your mind?" Shadow asked. Brutus met Shadow awhile ago a few days after an Eggman attack on the town and Shadow's brought his motorcycle so he could get parts to fix it. Brutus saw a cobalt hedgehog fight beside Shadow but, he left after the battle. Brutus sighed as he ignored the question and returned to work on the motorcycle.

Shadow rolled his eyes as Brutus spoke "what happened this time?"

Shadow spoke "laser from Eggman's robots, wanted to take my emerald" Brutus nodded he knew Shadow always had a chaos emerald on him. Brutus nodded as he continued to fix the Motorcycle Brutus knows Shadow was going to head back to the city soon. When Brutus finished the motorcycle and Shadow paid him.

"Thanks Brutus, I'll see you later" Shadow said as he got on his bike.

"Bye Shadow" Brutus turned and walked back inside and almost ran into a green mongoose, she wore a red soccer shirt and black shorts.

"Hey Candy" Brutus said with a smile

The mongoose sighed "it's Tara" Brutus smiled and Tara spoke "I have to go, I need to head to practice" Brutus stepped aside and Tara raced by him. He walked back into the garage and handed the money to Mr. P

I'm going to have SonAdow in here for a short while


End file.
